


Look, Moomin, I made a friend!

by KneecapYeeter



Series: Moomin right along [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Moomins is entirely cottagecore and i’m living for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneecapYeeter/pseuds/KneecapYeeter
Summary: Snufkin makes a feline friend while out on a short walk. She looks lost and he’s offers to take her home with him, however the rain has picked up quite a bit and he’s not quite sure how to get back in one piece.A.K.A. Snufkin steals a cat, gets completely drenched, goes home to the Moomins and it’s all very wholesome.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Moomin right along [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Look, Moomin, I made a friend!

**Author's Note:**

> Have Moomins fluff to fill the void quarantine has carved out of us all.

A small ways away from Moominvalley, through the meadows and over the hills, was a stream that ran through the land. The stream wriggled and rowdily tossed itself off ledges, gradually wearing away the rock it stretched across. It meandered downwards, knocking stones and humming nature’s merry tune. It elongated into a calmer river that ran into a small creek, sheltered by broad, viridian trees with leaves that unfolded and dipped and fluttered as the gentle raindrops rolled off the lips to soak into the surrounding soil. The waters expanded and stretched to accommodate the steady patter into its surface, the smooth, glassy face pulsating with the thudding pound of droplets across the top. 

It was certainly a mesmerising sight, Snufkin thought as he gazed around from a stump. This little indent, a pocket of life, where everything seemed meticulously placed yet natural and effortless. There was that lingering earthy smell only really noticed with rain, and everything was silent apart from the bouncing splash of the rain, the steady thump of his heartbeat pulsing within him and… a noise.

A piercing wail of terror cut through the quiet. While Snufkin looked madly around for the source, it grew louder and more demanding until it began to peter off into little cries.

Indeed, above the waters and out on a branch a little cat peered down at him, no longer noisily straining for his attention. Large eyes dilated, she seemed to quiver under the coat of damp fur. Snufkin was many things but he was not completely heartless, so he resolved to save the kitty from the tree’s dizzying heights. It was on the other side of the river, though, so he needed to choose a path out of large stones scattered around.

He scrambled up off the ground and, sucking in a deep breath, leapt from rock to rock in a dangerous game of hopscotch. His final stepping stone was particularly wet, and he slipped off the edge with a yelp, arms flailing in a futile attempt to delay his inevitable plunge into the depths below. He landed with a resounding SPLASH and shrieked once more, squirming and struggling to free himself from the shocking cold. 

Having dragged himself out the creek, his now sopping clothes clung to him like a second skin, which he soon accepted as his new way of living. It was a fashion statement! At least he’d reached the river side with the cat after all.

Speaking of the cat, she had meticulously picked her way off of the branches to weave around his legs comfortingly. Didn’t even need his help, how rude! She unfortunately (or perhaps deliberately - you could never be sure with cats) tripped the little Mumrik over and his second fall of the day knocked the wind out of him once more, leaving him eye-to-eye with the prankster.

“Hi there.” Snufkin greeted, “don’t you have a home to be at right now?”

He didn’t get a verbal response, instead partaking in an impromptu staring contest with a little furball. She didn’t seem particularly keen on going back home, wherever home may be, so his only other option was to take her back with him to Moominvalley.

“You don’t talk much, do you? Sometimes I feel like that too, so don’t be pressured to say something if you’re not ready. Maybe you’ll never be ready, but that doesn’t matter when you’ve got people who’ll listen anyways.”

Moomintroll would love a new friend, voice or no. The Moomin’s were simply kind like that and it was something Snufkin would always admire.

Decision made, he scooped up the kitty, encircled her in a tight, slightly damp hug, the firm vibrations of her purr flailing him with a crushing love for the animal enclosed within his grasp. He prepared for the mad dash back across the creek, the weave between the viridian trees, the wander through the fields and over the hill, then the sprint through the meadow to reach Moominvalley once more.

The light drizzle from before had strengthened into a barrage of rain, but he’d fared worse before and would fare worse again. Besides, he liked the rain. 

The kitten protested at the light smattering of rain that trickled off the leafy roof, so he delicately moved her underneath his hat where Little My so often liked to perch. Her head poked out one end and her tail brushed the back of his neck out the other, but it was drier than his arms at the very least. 

“We could stay here until the rain dies down, or we could run as fast as possible.” Snufkin mused. “One is more sensible and won’t get us sick, but the other’s much more fun I’d say!”

The kitten purred once more and curled up fully underneath his hat, completely out of sight. Snufkin secured it more tightly upon his head and grinned.

“The fun way it is, then. Hold on tight, little one.”

Bolting out of his cover, he ran as fast as he could through the pouring rain. The sky rumbled and groaned as it drenched everything the eye could see. The fresh wind whistled in his ears and encouraged him to move faster, to run farther, to pick up the speed and laugh breathlessly at the freedom of it. 

He flew over the hills and across the meadow, hands brushing the tallest flowers as he followed the swelling river back home. The stifling heat of yesterday was gone, replaced by the breathtakingly clear air of fresh rain. Water seeped through the earth and pooled around his boots as he thudded across it, muddy footprints left in his wake.

Over on the top of a familiar hill was the Moominhouse, tall and proud and still that shaking blue that stood out even further against the overcast sky above. He raced towards it with renewed vigour and was thankful for the minimal protests from his feline companion. 

Finally at the house, he hopped up the steps and rang the doorbell, waiting awkwardly for an answer.

A minute passed, then two. He was beginning to worry that he’d have to dry of a little kitten in his tent, which was most likely blown off course somewhere and was far from the luxury a cat deserved. He’d be clawed in the face for even suggesting such an indignity.

Then finally the door opened.

“Oh gosh Snufkin, you’re soaked!” Moomintroll gasped, “Hurry inside and take your clothes off, Mama’ll run a bath right away.” 

He gratefully hurried inside and slammed the door shut against the wind, sighing against its solid weight.

“I love you dearly, my friend, but you’re an idiot.” Moomin sighed. “Mama’s gonna give you an earful in a minute.”

“...I probably deserve it…”

“Oh absolutely. Call it revenge for showing up in such a state.”


End file.
